847
Quentin asks Amanda to marry him and leave town with him. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. Barnabas Collins' mission has now failed, for on the dawn of this day a stake was driven through his heart. With Barnabas gone it appears there is no one to save Quentin Collins from the infamous Count Petofi. Now in an old abandoned mill not far from Collinwood, a young man driven by greed waits anxiously, hoping that the information he has will put him in the good graces of Count Petofi. Tim paces the floor at Count Petofi's mill. Beth comes in, and instantly complains about Tim's presence there. Petofi enters, and does the same. Tim says he's got something to say which Petofi will want to hear. He announces that Barnabas is dead. Petofi says, "How unfortunate; I must offer my condolences to Dr. Hoffman." This was the last thing in the world Tim was expecting him to say. He says Petofi is acting too casual about all this, and accuses him of having something to do with it. Petofi denies, and accuses Tim of expecting a reward for bringing him the news of Barnabas's death. Tim offers more information, that Charity is the one who staked Barnabas. Petofi tells Beth to remind him to send Charity some flowers, then he leaves, which leaves Tim annoyed. He asks Beth if Petofi did have something to do with Barnabas's death. She says she doesn't know. He notices that she's nervous, and accuses her of being upset about Barnabas's death. She denies, and tells him this is none of his business anyway, and she adds, that if he's a good boy and does everything Count Petofi tells him to do, his greed may be rewarded. Julia is at the rectory putting a syringe in her medical bag, when Count Petofi comes to the door. She lets him in, and he congratulates her on still being alive. He then tells her the news that Barnabas is not as alive as she is. She goes through denial, then she, almost, cries. Next, she accuses Petofi of killing Barnabas, but he tells her that the guilty party is Charity. He tells Julia she's all alone in 1897 now, so she's going to have to return to her own time, and when she does, guess who's going to be with her? Quentin is listening to his music in the drawing room, looking depressed, until Amanda enters, then he perks up instantly. They talk romantically, then he kisses her, really, really, really passionately. When this incredible kiss is over, he proclaims that he loves her. She gets up and starts pacing the floor. "We can't have it this way," she says. She says they don't know each other well enough. He says they know each other well enough. She gathers her thoughts, and says, "Quentin..." and he says, "Amanda..." She says, more or less, that she likes things between them the way they are now, and she doesn't see any point in changing anything too fast. He tells her to look at him; she tries to say no; he insists that she look at him; she finally does; he dares her to just try and tell him that she doesn't love him; she can't, so throws herself into his arms. She says they met at a really bad time, then she says she does love him, then they kiss again, then Count Petofi shows up. He makes some editorial comments about the romantic scene he's just witnessed, then he asks Amanda politely to leave. She does, then Petofi asks Quentin, since he's got Amanda now, what is he going to do about Angelique? Quentin, who's pouring drinks at this time, says he's going to break his engagement to her. Petofi says that's going to take guts. Quentin asks if Petofi could please get to whatever it was he came to talk about. Petofi says he just came to congratulate him, on getting Charity to kill Barnabas for him. Quentin, of course, doesn't know what he's talking about. He starts to put it together, and tells Petofi he had nothing to do with what Charity did. Petofi says no matter, Barnabas is dead, and now they can deal with Julia. Quentin says he's finished with this, totally, forever. Petofi makes threats that involve Amanda, so Quentin reconsiders. Petofi tells him to watch Julia 24 hours a day, and report her every move to him. He leaves, then Amanda returns to the drawing room. She asks Quentin about that awful, scary man who was just here. He doesn't tell her anything that makes sense, then he asks her to run away with him and get married. She says no, they can't, they really can't do that. She says she can't love anyone, and no one can ever love her. He says that's not true, he's in love with her, and in fact, by God, this is the first time ever, ever, that he's ever, really ever, been in love with anyone. She asks him not to say that, she says she can't explain, then she runs from the room. He starts to follow her, then he stops, and looks depressed again. Count Petofi goes home, where Tim is still waiting, and says there is a way that Tim can earn his gratitude. He lectures Tim on the I Ching, and asks him if he'd like to go into an I Ching trance. Tim asks a few questions about the risks involved, then he asks what he'll get if he does it. Petofi says if he's successful, he can name his price. Tim agrees to go along with this. Julia goes to Collinwood and talks to Quentin about the death of Barnabas. She says she came to give Quentin a message from Barnabas, that is, of course, what she means is, that it's something that Barnabas told her before he died. And the message is, that if anything should happen to Barnabas, Quentin should leave Collinwood immediately, since Count Petofi is just too dangerous to mess with. Quentin says he's figured that out for himself, and he advises Julia to leave town too. She says she can't, because she has to finish some things that Barnabas started. Back at the mill, the wands have been thrown, and Tim sits down to begin the trance. He sees the spinning hexagram, and the door, and he passes through the door, and inside he sees a hooded figure approach Amanda at Collinwood, and proceed to strangle her. She manages to pull off the hood, but unfortunately, her attacker is wearing a mask, so she still doesn't recognize him. Eventually, she decides to pull the mask off, and the attacker is revealed as Quentin, who resumes strangling her. Memorable quotes : Count Petofi: (upon hearing that Barnabas is dead) How unfortunate. I must offer my condolences to Dr. Hoffman. ---- : Count Petofi: Ah, Mr Shaw. You seem to appear with disquieting regularity. Your persistence is admirable. Your impatience is annoying. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 848. Story * Tim throws the I-Ching wands to show the 9th hexagram (Black, Black, White, Black, Black, Black). He experiences a vision of Quentin strangling Amanda. It is named, "Small Accumulating". Other variations include "the taming power of the small" and "small harvest". * TIMELINE: On the dawn of this day, Barnabas was staked (occurred in 845). The last time Julia saw Barnabas was last night. Count Petofi hasn't seen Aristede since he attempted to kill Julia. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actress Donna McKechnie mistakenly refers to Quentin as "Tim" when Amanda talks to him in the Collinwood drawing room. * A boom mic is seen as Count Petofi enters. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 847 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 847 - ... And Carry OnCategory:Dark Shadows episodes